iTry Again
by cameddie
Summary: Half a year after the events of iTry. Spencer left for a traineeship in England, Sam moved in with Carly, Freddie's Mom died, moved in with Carly as well and Sam is keeping a secret that might change the future for the trio. Creddie-Creddiam
1. iTry

_**What happened before in iTry…**_

_"I just want to give you a chance if you want and see if we're supposed to be. I can't say I'm in love with you, but I want to give you the chance I never got,"_

_"Wha-" Sam tried to asked, but she was interrupted by a pair of lips crushing on hers. She slowly leant in Freddie's lips and wrapped her arms around Freddie. The two pair of lips brushed softly against each other until Freddie retreated._

_"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Freddie asked. Sam just smiled and licked the inside of her own lips, tasting a taste she liked._

* * *

><p><em>Freddie grabbed Carly's shoulder to make her look up to him. "I can't guarantee you that nothing will change 'cause it will change. <em>_You'll always have a special place in my heart that no-one can take away from you, not even Sam. You'll always be Sam's best friend and you'll always be my best friend as well and I'll never ever forget you"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Believe me Carly, you can tell me everything. Don't hold back. No more-" Suddenly Carly took him at the shoulders and forcefully planted her lips on his. She tilted her head over his shoulder, before releasing him. Freddie's confused look quickly disappeared, her head started to grow redder and redder. Not because he was blushing. He was fuming. "What the heck, Carly! I have a girlfriend! Who happened to be your best friend!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"She kissed you?" Sam asked. She looked devastated at the spot.<em>

_"Yeah," Freddie said with a face of disgust. "She was worrying about the two of us and the two of you, about how we might forget her and I told her there was nothing to worry about, cause she'll always be my best friend and before I knew it she kissed me. Man, I hate her!" he cried out._

_"You love her," Sam said._

_"I hate her, I said!" Freddie snapped._

_"But you love her!" __Sam yelled._

_"So," Freddie said. "Are we kinda broken up now?"_

_"As a couple, yes," Sam said. "But I think we're better friends than we've ever been,"_

* * *

><p><em>"She broke up with you?" she asked. "I'm so sorry, but why?"<em>

_"She didn't believe I was in love with her. I mean not as much as I am in love with you."_

_"Are you in love with me?" Carly asked._

_"I don't know yet," Freddie said. "My girlfriend just broke up with me, so I'm not really ready for a relationship just yet, but when I am you're the first one who knows,"_

_"Did you love her?" Carly asked._

_"Yes, I did," Freddie said. "But maybe Sam's right. I'm not__**in**__love with her. I think my heart is taken," Carly smiled._

_"I'll wait for you," Carly said with tears in her eyes. "I mean, you waited much longer for me. I'll give you all the time you want. Just know that I love you,"_

* * *

><p><em>"I wonder if I get my chance of love one day," Sam said weakly. "You know, I'm not just in love with Freddie. I'm head over heels with him, but he's not the only one, but that person is taken too," for the first time in a long time she dropped a tear. <em>_"Carly," she whispered._

_"You'll be happy one day, Sam." Her father said "I promise,"_


	2. Misery Loves Company

**iTry Again**

**Rating: **M**  
>Fandom: <strong>iCarly**  
>Pairing: <strong>Creddie,Creddiam (Carly/Sam/Freddie) **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>iCarly and its character is property of Dan Schneider.**  
>Summary: <strong>It's been a half a year ago since the events of iTry and a lot has changed. Spencer moved to England for an artist traineeship and Sam moved in with Carly to keep her company. When Freddie's mom dies Carly decides to take Freddie in as well. In the meantime Sam is in love with Carly AND Freddie.  
><strong>Additional Notes: <strong>Sequel to iTry. iTry takes place directly after iOMG, so do the math and you know when this takes place ;)

**Chapter 1: Misery Loves Company**

_**Dear Secret Blog,**_

_**My name is Carly Shay. I'm your usual eighteen-year old girl, with the usual eighteen-year old girl's issues, you know: school, hanging out, friends and crushes. Well, some people might consider my life other than others', but so what, I'm unique right? Anyway, I'm supposed to tell you guys about what happened in the past six months. It all started when Sam kissed Freddie. To understand you must know that I grew a huge crush on Freddie for quite a while, so I was pretty confused and jealous at the time. Things got even even worse when Freddie was terribly nice to me, even though he was in a relationship with my rival who happened to be my best friend! One day he was acting very nice to me again. I was acting a little... out of sorts, you know why, and before I knew it I kissed him. Not just a modest kiss on the cheek. No, it was a full blown, lingering kiss on those delicate lips of his. When I knew what I just did, Freddie did too. He yelled at me for betraying hisgirlfriend and my best friend and even told me that he never wanted to see me again. I felt really guilty and especially when I discovered what Sam did? She broke up with Freddie. According to Freddie it was not because Sam was angry, but it was because she didn't believe Freddie was in love with her. Freddie was still confused about whom he was in love with, but he was still prepared to apologize for his yelling and I apologized too for everything what I did wrong to him in the past. After that the three of us became closer than we have ever been. Freddie didn't hesitate to tell us that he loves us, but both Sam and I knew what he meant. I told him very often back then, when he was supposed to have a crush on me instead, that I love him, but not 'the good way', ironic, huh? The two girls who underrated him most four years ago fell for him like a log. **_

_**That brings me to my other friend, Sam. It took a while before we went back to normal, but just like with Freddie we became an incredible close team. Sam really seems to enjoy my presence and doesn't seem to feel threatened when it comes to Freddie. There's only that odd look on her face when either Freddie or I are talking to her. She looks dreamily out of her eyes and sometimes we need to say things twice or more often before she gets it. I'm not mad at her, but I sometimes wonder what's wrong with her… other than the other stuff that's wrong with her, but hey, that's why I love her ;)**_

_**Six weeks after Sam kissed Freddie, Spencer had great news. He got accepted as a trainee under nobody less than Harry Joiner, his idol. Of course there has to be a reverse side of the medal. In this case, Harry Joiner was based in England and Spencer decided to live there. Because he didn't want me to live alone in our large apartment he asked Sam if she wanted to live with me. Both Pam and Sam agreed and so Sam and I live now where Spencer and I used to live. We lived like that until something terrible happened to Freddie.**_

Carly was watching TV, while Sam was outside getting some kebab from the kebab store on the other side of the street, when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Carly asked.

"It's me, Freddie," Freddie said with a broken voice.

"Freddie!" Carly yelped, when she noticed tears in Freddie's voice. She immediately ran to the door and opened it. Freddie's face was tear-stained and his expression reflects his devastation. "What happened?"

"My mom had a heart attack," Freddie said and took a breath. "She died," Right then and there Carly was beaten speechless. How do you react to your best friend when he tells you his mom just died?

"Freddie," Carly said. "You have no idea how sorry I am." She immediately hugged Freddie as tight as she could. She felt his tears cross over her own cheek. It made her cry too and she wondered if it was because of Mrs. Benson dying or because of Freddie crying. It might have been both.

_**Later, I told Sam what happened. Together we supported him as best we could. We even slept in his house for the days until the funeral and when he was crying over his mother either Sam or me or both of us pulled him in a tight hug. They were tiring days for the three of us, but for Sam and me it was all worth it. Spencer returned to America, just for the funeral and for Freddie. Together with Pam, T-Bo, Gibby and many more friends we did our best to organize a worthy memorial for Freddie's mom. He wrote a speech, but was unable to speak due to his tears. He asked Sam and me to read the speech. At first we objected, it was Freddie's speech after all, nobody else's, but when he said it would mean a lot to him there was no way we would deny him this favor. Sam and I read the speech sentence for sentence, with tears creeping over our cheeks. Man, I'll miss that woman, even though she used to be such a psychopath, in the meantime I learned to love her. She was pretty much the mom I never had and now she's gone. After the funeral, we said good-bye to the guests, especially to Spencer, who was going to take the next plane to England, we went home, but before that we stopped at the hallway between our doors.**_

"What is it, Freddie?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to go in there," Freddie said. "I mean, I know I have to, but it's too much. I don't want to live alone,"

"Freddie," Carly said as she reached his shoulder and rubbed it. "You can stay with us,"

"That's really sweet of you, girls," Freddie said. "But I don't want to be a burden. I mean, I might get somewhat emotional sometimes,"

"You're not a burden," Carly said. "You're our friend,"

_**Freddie couldn't take it any longer. He quickly wrapped his strong arms around our backs and pressed both of us tightly to himself while crying his heart out. **_

"_**Thank you so much," he would say. **_

_**Sam and I decided to search Freddie's house for necessary or personal items which we could bring to our house. Three days later, Sewbert, the new doorman, a nephew of Lewbert, decided to sell the house and give Freddie the profit. Mrs. Benson also left everything she had to Freddie. Some things he just sold on the internet, things he didn't really valued. Other things, like an empty tube of anti-tick lotion went to the desk on his new room – next to mine. It was a little weird, but the sweet kind of weird. The kind of weirdness we are used to when it comes to Freddie. **_

_**Slowly but surely Freddie got back to normal. Sam and I allowed ourselves to flirt shamelessly with him and he often flirted back in a playful way. He still had some moments he mourned, but that's natural. Even I mourn sometimes about my mom and I barely even knew her. Although I didn't like the fact that both our moms died, it brought us closer and closer. One day, Sam and her mother were traveling to Texas to see Melanie, something wonderful happened.**_

Carly just finished cleaning the living room, when she decided to look for Freddie who wasn't really that helpful that day. She was so going to lecture him. If he wanted to live here, he HAS to take his responsibility. She got angrier with every step she took until she opened the door to Freddie's room. Freddie was sitting in a bureau chair, silently at his desk with his hands open resting on the top of the wooden structure.

"Hey Carly," Freddie said softly as he quirked his eyebrow and rode his chair backwards.

"Hey," Carly said. "You're mourning again?"

"Not really mourning," Freddie told Carly truthfully. "I'm just remembering her. Let me show you something," Freddie drove his chair to the desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small black box. He placed it in the middle of his well-kept desk and opened it in front of Carly's curious eyes. He then carefully pulled the piece of jewelry kept in the box out of its cover and showed it to Carly. It was a gold-like bracelet. There was no charm on it. The bracelet just consisted out of dozens of gold colored chains. "When mom was not acting like you know her," Freddie started. "She used to tell me about dad. If I must believe her, he was a fantastic man. He gave her this bracelet. She told me that he said that it's not the chain that's important, but the connections between them. The connections between them make the bracelet. Sometimes it makes me think about Sam and you. You've been so nice to me since mom died. It's incredible,"

"Hey, we had a good teacher," Carly said with a blush. She was sitting on the bed watching Freddie do her story. Freddie decided to sit next to her.

"You gave me a lot," Freddie said. "You even shared your house with me, while you never had to." He took a deep breath. "Carly, I think I-, I am-" he stuttered.

"What is it Freddie?" Carly asked Freddie when he seems to be already too embarrassed to speak the words.

"I think I'm ready for a relationship," Freddie said. "I know I've waited a long time, but since Mom's death, I think I shouldn't waste any more time letting you wait," he slowly brushed his hand over Carly's arms and that was enough for her to feel the electric shocks sparking through her spine. She immediately took his hand in her own.

"I-I…" she stuttered, "I think you're right on that one," Carly blushed. She approached Freddie with her lips, who was also leaning in until their lips touched. Soft, modest butterfly kisses on the lips slowly escalated in a wild make-out session. Freddie pinned Carly down for a moment, but rolled over so Carly was on top of him. He carefully held her sides as Carly explored his mouth with her tongue. Freddie captured Carly's tongue with his lips for a moment and gently sucked it, causing Carly to moan. Carly's hands were everywhere on Freddie's body, before she decided that Freddie was too covered in his shirt. In one movement she flung the shirt from his body on the ground. This was a sign for Freddie to play with Carly's clothes as well. Instead of removing her shirt, his hands crept under her shirt and gently moved his hands around the clasp of Carly's bra as asking for permission.

"It's alright," Carly said against his lips. "Do it! Please!" she exclaimed before claiming Freddie's lips again. Freddie didn't need any more encouragement and unclasped Carly's bra and let it fall on the inside of her shirt. Freddie didn't take the trouble to remove the bra and just started to feel against Carly's breasts exposed to his impatient fingers. Carly moaned loudly into Freddie's mouth as he gently played with Carly's nipples. Carly quickly removed her own shirt to feel Freddie's bare chest under her own. She immediately dove for Freddie's lips again.

"Carly – *kiss* – you're so – *kiss* – beautiful," he murmured against her lips as he continued playing with her breasts.

"I love - *kiss* - you - *kiss* - Freddie," she replied. She climbed higher against Freddie so she could kiss and hug the top of Freddie's head. Meanwhile Carly's breasts were close to Freddie's lips. Freddie managed to move Carly even higher so he had perfect access to her breasts. He softly kissed her nipples, while Carly tried to kiss every inch of Freddie that was reachable for her, while muffling her moans against Freddie's head. Carly slowly readjusted her position on Freddie and slowly moved with her lips over Freddie's chest. She gently sucked on Freddie's nipples for a while, causing Freddie to groan loudly, before planting butterfly kisses all over his chest and stomach, licking his navel and traveling her tongue over the hem of his pants. She started to play with Freddie's belt, which quickly came off and lowered his jeans. Freddie quickly kicked them off. Carly was now only separated from Freddie's erection by his boxers. She quickly shoved them off and Freddie's penis shot free. Carly immediately started to stroke it making Freddie even groaning louder. She started to give soft kisses on the base.

"Aah! Carly!" Freddie groaned. "Let me-" he murmured. "Turn around," Carly looked at him with a confused and yet a turned on face. "I mean, let me do the same thing for you, please." Carly smiled wordlessly, stood up and stripped out of her jeans and panties, leaving her naked in front of Freddie. Then she repositioned herself so she lay with her stomach on his and her head in the direction of his hard-on. She grabbed his penis again and started to plant soft kisses on it. Meanwhile, Freddie grabbed Carly's hips, still not really believing he was that close to Carly's center. He started to stroke it gently and heard soft moans on the other side. This seemed to be good. Freddie pulled her hips closer to his face so that he could gently kiss her wet flesh. He softly kissed her clit, which caused her to squirm above him. Before he knew it Carly was taking him inside her mouth. It felt amazing. Freddie couldn't help to devour Carly's 'other' lips. Soon they were enjoying their sixty-nine position. Moans were heard from both sides. Carly sucked Freddie's penis faster and harder, while Freddie sucked and softly bit on Carly's clitoris. He was very close and warned her with a cry. Instead of stopping what Freddie expected, she started to suck even faster and harder. Freddie also increased his tempo and soon they both climaxed at pretty much the same time. Carly's cry was muffled over Freddie's shaft and Freddie's cried could probably be heard over the entire apartment. Not that there was someone to hear it.

_**It was an amazing night. I felt complete with Freddie. It was everything I wished for, yet, we were not ready for the 'real thing', but after washing ourselves in the shower, we decided to share my bed. Not to relive what we did earlier. No, we decided to just cuddle against each other. But we were still naked and we decided to be that way until next morning, at least. We started dating then and there. Some lecture ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first lemon I wrote, so I hope you don't see me as a pervert now :P.<strong>


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise**

_**Seven blissful days turned into a beautiful week. After two long years I was finally reunited with Freddie Benson, man of my heart. I loved everything about him and I let him know the entire week. We went on dates and I even convinced him that I should pay once in a while, which is a performance **_**an sich**_**. **_

_**I probably don't have to mention that we became boyfriend and girlfriend that week. We had cute little conversations about everything and nothing, sometimes at the same time. Teenage hormones frolic all over the place and the week was matchless. We also shared our beds a couple of times, sometimes making love, but we never got intercourse as we both felt we weren't ready for it. I learned everything about him. I learned how his chest is more comfortable than his shoulder. How he softly talk in his sleep in a language I don't understand, but I get easily carried away with it. How his dreamy smile gets reflected in the moonlight. **_

_**Saturday, Sam returned from her sister and we immediately shared the good news with her, about Freddie and me dating. I expected her to be a little awkward with it, Sam and Freddie **_**did **_**date after all, but Sam was surprisingly fine with it, as long as we don't have eye sex in front of her eyes. **_

_**::BREAK::**_

**Dear Imaginary Diary,**

**Hello, my name is Samantha Michelle Puckett and because I'm too lazy to actually write you, you're stick in my head. Deal with it! Also this way, I'm sure nobody can read it, because nobody can read my head. I can't even read it. But I don't write to read, I write to forget. **

**So this is my story: I'm a psycho-maniac. Funny, Freddie called me that numerous times, and I hit him in the face when he started those syllables. Psy-cho-ma-ni-ac. Though the longer I hear them, the longer I have to agree with them. I'm insane!**

**I guess I owe you some explanation. Wait a minute; I don't owe you anything, because you don't even exist, but anyway. I've got a couple of reasons why I know I'm a psycho. **

**Reason one, I see dead people. Almost five months ago I saw my father. I saw him clearer than I have ever tasted pork chops. I talked to him and he talked to me. He seemed to understand me and I could even understand him and I didn't even know WHERE he was. **

**Reason two, I'm in love. Well that's crazy enough. It would be even crazier though, when you know I'm in love with a girl and that beats that I'm in love with the girl I know since kindergarten, Carly. So I'm in love with Carly, you say, but it's totally normal to be gay these days. Well, that's where it becomes even weirder, I'm not gay, I mean not totally. I'm so-called bi, which makes me even crazier. I grow totally nuts when I tell you I'm in love with TWO FREAKING PEOPLE AT THE SAME FREAKING TIME and yes, you guessed it the other one is AND male, AND my best friend AND her best friend AND the most awesome guy of the universe AND I drove him right into the arms of my rival, who happened to be, of course, Carly Shay, the GIRL I'm in love with. In short, I'm bonkers. **

**Reason three, I agreed to let Freddie live with us. Of course, I don't mind seeing him every day with his hair in bed style. I don't mind that he couldn't find a suitable shirt for in bed, so that he comes down without anything above his waist. And of course I TOTALLY don't care that he continuously flirts with the other chick. Oh, I hate loving her.**

**Reason four. I thought Melanie could help me, but all she said was: "Aww… how cute," or "I don't judge you," or "I think it's awesome!" What did I expect from a girl who always happens to say the opposite of what you wanted to here, and usually the truth? Impossible we could be ever related.**

**Oh yeah, reason five, I have an imaginary diary.**

_**::BREAK::**_

"_Voice log of Fredward Karl Benson, born the fourth February of nineteen ninety four, year eight, entrance thirty-four._

_So, here I am, telling this weird story of what happened not too long ago. I got pulled in this weird relationship. You must know that three years back I never ever kissed a girl before, but in those three years everything I knew has changed. I've told you very often that it is kinda, uhm… special to have to girl-friends, as in friends who happen to be girls. Many guys would either mock me, claiming that I'm not man enough to hang out with guys, which is untrue because I hang out with Spencer and Gibby all the time, or envy me, which I understand better, colon P. _

_Anyway, a lot of things changed in the past three years. Those two female friends of mine, well they became more than __**just **__friends. Maybe people are right when they say that guys and girls can't really be 'just friends', but hey, I'm not complaining. So, in the last three years, I kissed Sam, I kissed her sister, I kissed Carly, dated Carly, broke up with Carly, got kissed by Sam, dated Sam, broke up with Sam, and currently I'm dating Carly and I love it. But a month ago something weird happened. You must know that Sam, Carly and I live in Carly's apartment now. It's a long and sensitive story, but anyway here's what happened:_

When the bright sun came over Freddie his eyes slowly fluttered open. He felt Carly's soft long hair against his own face, her body under his arms and their legs tangled together. Freddie tried to move, but failed miserably. He fell down on his pillow, but Carly still wasn't awake. Freddie was just able to reach her cheek with his lips so he did. He saw Carly's smile even grow wider.

"Hmmmm," she groaned, "Freddie," she whispered.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart?" Freddie asked softly.

"Uhu," Carly said and turned around. "Wow," she faked surprise in her face. "Am I still dreaming?" she said with a dreamy smile.

"Nope," Freddie said. "This is real,"

"I don't believe you," she said with a smirk.

"Want some prove?" Freddie asked with a smile..

"I'd love too," Carly said.

"Okay, I get my blaze gun," Freddie said as he was ready to rise from his bed. Carly quickly grabbed him and pulled him to her and gave him a ravaging kiss on the lips. "I was kidding,"

"I know," Carly said and gave him another kiss. "You would've come back," she said and another kiss. "You can't deny me anything," she said and smiled in the next kiss.

"You're right about that one, except…"

"Except what?"

"You're stuck with me,"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Carly said as she playfully pinned Freddie down and kissed him hard.

"Maybe we should get some breakfast," Freddie said, though not wanting to kill the fun.

"Correction, maybe we should get some _more _breakfast," Carly said.

"Better," Freddie smiled. "Just one more thing,"

"What?" Carly asked.

"This!" Freddie said as he rolled Carly over and kissed with a lot of passion. "Let's get downstairs,"

It took a while before they got downstairs, there were other ehrm… priorities, but when they got down the stairs after a couple of minutes they heard some voices from the TV. They looked at the couch and saw an all too familiar scene. They saw Sam sleeping on the couch in her dark green PJ's.

"Sam fell asleep watching her cartoons again?" Freddie asked more in amusement then in annoyance. He just pulled on a pair of shorts, while Carly just got into her pajamas again. They decided to let her sleep. She can get very itchy when she doesn't get her sleep.

"Yeah," Carly answered lazily. "What cereal,"

"Honey Plops," Freddie said.

"Aw… How sweet,"

"You should really stop making those lame puns," Freddie said.

"Is it annoying you?" Carly asked.

"Not really,"

"Okay, I'll stop," Carly teased. They walked to the kitchen until they heard Sam's voice.

"Hmmm… Freddie," she whispered. Carly dropped the box of cereal.

"She said what now?" Carly asked.

"She said-"

"I know what she said," Carly snapped, but still whispered.

"I guess she's still in love with me," Freddie said.

"Oh," Carly said.

"Carly, we've been over this, right?" Freddie asked. "It was my choice and she's perfectly fine with it. But we both know-"

"Oh, Carly," they heard from the couch.

"Now, that's weird," Freddie pointed out with a flinch.

"Oh, Freddie, hmmm Carly," Sam continued her voice getting louder.

"I'm kinda getting disturbed," Carly commented as she closed the milk jerry can.

"Carly!" Sam cried out, "Freddie!" her breath hitching. Suddenly Carly noticed that part of Sam's pajama bottoms became slightly darker.

"Freddie, Sam is peeing herself," Carly said. Freddie quickly turned around, so he wasn't watching the scene.

"Carly, I don't think that's pee,"

"What do you-" Carly said. "I'm not hungry anymore,"

"Carleeyyyyyyyy!" she yelled. "Freddeeeyy!" she added. "Yessss!" she hissed, until she woke up suddenly. "Oh man, again one of those wet dreams," Sam said while rubbing her eyes. She immediately quitted all her actions when she noticed where she was and who were in the room. Her face became red instantly. "Oh, shit!" she yelled as she ran into her room.

**Well I tried to capture a female wet dream here, but it might be horribly wrong, so I'm sorry if I offended someone with it. But I think the point is clear. I want to thank my reviewers and I hope I read you soon. ;)**


	4. Speaking is Gold

**Chapter 3: Speaking is Gold**

"_Yeah, that left us dumbfounded for a while. Neither Carly nor I really realized what just happened. One second I was pouring milk over my cereal. The next second Sam is screaming out our names while having a spontaneous orgasm. I never knew girls could actually have wet dreams, but from now on I know. But you guys must be dying to know what happened next. Well the rest of the day went very awkward. Sam locked herself up in her room all day, despite Carly's and my countless attempts to get her to speak. We tried to say through the door that we weren't mad at her and that we didn't judge her either. We even came to her door to offer her a bowl full of bacon, but even that didn't work. She was really depressed. We didn't get her to eat all day."_

Defeated and disappointed Carly lay on Freddie on the couch. She was resting her head against Freddie's chest and his hands were gently moving over her stomach. Both were deep in thoughts. Carly gently touched Freddie's hands on her stomach to get his attention.

"I'm worried, Freddie," Carly whispered.

"Don't worry," Freddie said. "Maybe she's not in love with us or maybe she is only physically attracted to us. It's very possible. I mean you're beautiful and well, I'm not that ugly anymore either,"

"Don't assume things, Freddie," Carly sighed. "I think she's in love with us. It's not just the wet dream. It's not just the wet dream. It's like that wet dream was the last piece I needed for Sam's behavior recently. You know, the craving for attention. The way she looked at us while talking. She likes us more than she should and it worries me,"

"Yeah, me too," Freddie answered in an even softer tone. "We tried everything,"

"Why does she keep herself locked up like that?" Carly asked in a frustrated tone.

"I don't know, Carly," Freddie said and he softly kissed Carly's hair. Carly smiled a fraction of a second after that moment, but the think wrinkles quickly reappeared at her forehead. They remained silent for a while. The only things they heard were the breaths and heartbeats of the other. "What if…" Freddie said before he interrupted himself.

"What if what?" Carly said becoming a little more worried.

"It's stupid. Never mind," Freddie said.

"Say it, Freddie," Carly said. "You're my boyfriend. You can tell me anything,"

"I can't tell you this," Freddie said.

"No secrets," Carly responded while turning around to face Freddie.

"There are things I can't tell you," Freddie answered.

"Freddie, I care about you," Carly said truthfully. "You make me even more worried. I won't judge you," she gently kissed him. "Okay?"

"Okay," Freddie said before letting go a deep sigh. "What if I am in love with Sam?"

"You're in love with Sam?" Carly asked, but she surprised Freddie by just raising her eyebrow instead of looking betrayed.

"I don't know. I mean I **am **in love with you, that's for sure, but my feelings for Sam from when I dated her... They're still not gone completely,"

"And they never will be," Carly answered. "Just like your feelings for me will never fade, your feelings for Sam won't fade either. I understand,"

"You're not mad," Freddie said. Carly answered with a gentle kiss. "No, you're not,"

"I would be a little hypocritical if I was wouldn't I?" Carly asked shyly.

"What?" Freddie asked flabbergasted. "You mean you-"

"Yeah," Carly said. "I've feelings for Sam too. I feel more for her as I should especially for a girl. So if there should be anyone to judge, judge me,"

"I'll never judge you, Carly," Freddie mouthed softly.

"I know," Carly said and rewarded Freddie with another kiss. Carly decided to turn around and rest on Freddie's chest again.

"So, now what?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know," Carly replied. Both brunettes sighed again and went back to where they once were. Thinking about Sam.

"I-I don't want to leave you, Carly," Freddie said.

"I don't want to leave you either, Freddie," Carly assured him. "But I don't want to keep Sam miserable forever. I wonder…" she trailed off.

"You wonder what?" Freddie asked.

"I said that out loud?" Carly asked.

"Yes, you did," Freddie chuckled.

"Well, I wondered if you could handle two girlfriends," Carly suggested.

"You mean Sam and you?" Freddie asked.

"Uhuh," Carly nodded.

"Can **you** handle Sam and me?" Freddie asked with a smirk.

"I handle you since the moment the two of you met," Carly retorted playfully.

"Isn't that the truth?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, it is," Carly said. "I feel a lot better now,"

"Me too," Freddie said. "I can't wait to have two girlfriends,"

"Isn't one enough?" Carly asked quasi-insulted.

"Of course it is," Freddie said. "I just can't help loving Sam and you. Is all,"

"**They still have no idea. They still don't have any clue what I'm going through with these two. I just had a wet dream right in front of them and they want an explanation? Don't they understand? I love them! I fantasize about them! I enjoy fantasizing about them and having a wet dream in front of them was the last thing I planned to do. I was afraid for them. I was afraid that I would now be that dirty pervert girl who secretly fantasizes about her best friends, who happens to be a lovely couple together.**

**I just can't help to imagine Freddie tracing my body with his gentle fingers and Carly's deep red lips hovering over my breasts and down there. Freddie would softly call my name before he crashes his lips on mine, while Carly's strong tongue gently pushes against the gates separating from my insides. "Hmm… Carly," I whisper under Freddie's commanding lips. I love the way they focus on me and just me. How they pleasure me. **

"**Sam," Freddie whispers as he slowly pulls a square-shaped cover out of his pocket. "You want to?"**

"**No," Sam said. "I had your first kiss. Let Carly take you first,"**

"**Oh don't worry about that. It already happened. Sorry, we kept it a secret, but you won't pop my cherry,"**

"**I forgive you on one condition,"**

"**And that is," Freddie husked while kissing my neck. **

"**Hm…" I mumbled. "Don't let me wait," Freddie jumped from my bed, while Carly stood behind him, stripped out of his pants and boxers showing himself to me in all his glory. He quickly tore the cover from the condom and put the condom over his shaft. **

"**Please, don't be gentle," I said huskily. Freddie approached me and I startled a little when I felt his penis against my opening. With one strong thrust he pumped his member deep inside me. I cried his name out loud.**

"**Oh, Freddie!" I yelled. "Freddie!"**

"**Sam!" Freddie responded. "Sam! Open up!"**

"**Open up what?" Sam answered, but Freddie didn't seem to get that."**

"Sam, are you okay in there?" Freddie asked.

Sam quickly woke up from her fantasy.

"Sam, will you open the door please?" Carly asked.

Sam looked around. She noticed her arm was in her pants and quickly she noticed where her right index finger was.

"Oh shit!" she yelled. If her panties were wet after her wet dream this morning, they were now soaked. "Don't you dare to come in!" she snarled.

"Sam!" Freddie warned. "We need to talk to you. Even if that means I have to break down that door!"

"Oh shit, what do I do now?"

"Do it," she heard Carly whisper to Freddie.

"Okay, I come in on three! One" She quickly had an idea. "Two!" She swiftly opened the closet and pulled a pair of training pants out of it and quickly pulled them on.

"Three! Whaaa!" Freddie yelled as he apparently took a run-up, ready to smash his body through the door. Sam quickly opened the door, making Freddie run through the opening, right past Sam. Sam took that time to run away pushing Carly aside. Carly acted fast ran to the apartment door so Sam couldn't escape. She protected the door with her life and didn't flinch when Sam was ready to smash it through with her in front of it.

"Sam! Wait!" Freddie yelled who apparently got back from Sam's room. Sam took a run-up, but was tackled along the way by Freddie. She quickly managed to escape and in no time, Carly and Freddie teamed up against Sam to get her in control.

"Sam! Stand still!" Carly would yell. "We aren't mad!"

"Yes! You are!" the stubborn blonde yelled as she ran over the couch up the stairs. Freddie started to chase her followed by Carly. They ended up in the studio. Carly guarded the door this time while Freddie was one-on-one against Sam.

"Get her Freddie!" Carly encouraged her boyfriend. Sam decided to try the door anyway, but that was a mistake. Freddie quickly grabbed her arm, spun her into the studio and tackled her. Sam, however got the upper hand and almost managed to pin him down, but Freddie quickly collected all of his strength, got Sam on her back and pinned her wrists over her head. Sam was still flailing her legs to struggle against Freddie's grip, but was stunned when Freddie suddenly crashed his lips on hers. Sam allowed herself to close her eyes and drown into his kiss. Those two familiar lips, could she claim them her own again? Freddie felt Sam's opposition transform into an embrace and soon the two were making out on the floor of the studio. Freddie broke the kiss and smiled at her. Sam slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," Freddie said with a smile. Sam barely managed to look passed Freddie to see how Carly reacted, but Freddie decided to give her a little assistance. She almost had the same smile as Freddie had.

"Hey," Carly said with a smile, while approaching Sam. Sam looked even more confused than before when Carly apparently didn't mind that her boyfriend was kissing her best friend.

"What?" she asked confused.


	5. Cheating is Fun: Part 1

**Chapter 4: Cheating is Fun Part 1**

_**I'm not that much of a teaser, especially when it comes to Sam, but you should have seen her face when Freddie kissed her just in front of my eyes and later when she saw me approaching her with an indomitable grin on my face. The features of her face had much in common of those of a deer caught by flashlights of a car and – I bet Freddie would agree with me – it was pretty cute. I could barely restrain myself from hugging and kissing her then and there. I don't know why I should, but I think it's better to let Freddie do the talking.**_

"What- what-" Sam continued mumbling. "What's happening? Did you guys break up or something?"

"No, we didn't," Freddie said softly, still sitting on Sam's stomach.

"Then WHY did you kiss me?" Sam asked. Freddie smirked and decided to loosen his grip on Sam as she wasn't resisting anymore. He slowly traced the length of her left arm with his hands, testing the patience of Sam. "Why?" Sam demanded.

"Because I love you," Freddie said as he slowly traced Sam's middle finger with his own.

"But what about Carly?" Sam asked.

"I love her too," Freddie said.

"But, you can't!" Sam yelled. "If you love Carly and she loves you and God knows she loves you, you can't just come to me and kiss me. That's cheating!"

"Is it cheating if she's here?" Freddie asked with a playful smile. He took a look at his girlfriend who was following the conversation with great amusement. It was something new, Freddie who got Sam exactly where he wanted her. She knew her part was soon to come.

"Yes, it is!" Sam yelled. "In fact, it's worse!"

"Hmm… maybe you're right," Carly jumped in with the teasing as she slowly approached. Sam felt Freddie slowly climbing off from her, while Carly crept closer and closer. Soon both Freddie and Carly were close to Sam's sides. Freddie was cupped his head in his hand and supported it with his elbow. It was his time to enjoy the view. "Would it be cheating, if I would do the same?"

"What are you-" Sam tried to begin another reason, but Carly interrupted her by softly uniting Sam's lips with her own. Carly crawled onto Sam to gain better access to her lips – and to give Freddie a better view, which he probably wouldn't complain about. Carly gently traded kisses with Sam, while Sam was still staring in empty space, flabbergasted. It went to fast, even for her, and that's saying something. Thirty minutes she was caught fantasizing about both Carly and Freddie and now she kissed both of them in a couple of minutes. However, her sense of time totally wanked out when Carly was softly licking Sam's lips as Freddie started to nibble on her auricle. Of the two, Freddie knew that was a very sensitive spot of hers and boy, he made use of it. He was probably the only guy, maybe the only person, who could turn her bones into jelly, by just finding that spot on the sides of her ears. She hoped he could teach Carly where to kiss, but she was already doing wonders on her lips and tongue, who voluntarily escaped out of her mouth.

"Sam," Freddie whispered while softly kissing her ear and cheek. "Carly and I had a little secret," he continued. "While you were visiting Melanie, Carly and I have had some 'time together'. We didn't go all the way, but we were – ya know – having it oral"

Sam whimpered. She didn't know how to feel. Angry at her friends for keeping that secret from her or incredibly turned on. Sam wanted to say something, but Carly was still claiming her tongue. Luckily Freddie knew what Sam wanted.

"I guess you want more story," Freddie said teasingly. "Carly, maybe we should tell her,"

Carly finally stopped making out with Sam and said out of breath, "Yeah, maybe, before I choke. Dude, you can kiss," she addressed to Sam.

"I know," Sam and Freddie said in unison.

"Okay, deets!" Sam demanded when she caught her breath. "That's the least you owe me,"

"Oh don't worry," Carly purred. "We're going to give you a lot more,"

"But first a little story before… bed?" Freddie asked teasingly.

"Sounds good," Sam whispered.

"Well, being the action girl I know you are I'll skip the talks and immediately start with the action," Freddie said. "I remember we started kissing – sweet little kisses. But those sweet little kisses, became a great make out session,"

Sam closed her eyes and let her mind travel again into her imagination. It didn't take long before both Carly and Freddie grabbed her hand which was dangerously close to the hemline of her training pants.

"Let us take care of that," Carly said. The right hands of both Carly and Freddie draped across the belt line of her pants and intruded her already soaked panties. They suddenly stopped like they startled or something. Both started to trail around her clit. Sam whimpered under their hands as Carly continued their story. "Before we knew it we were naked,"

"Stark naked," Freddie added as he allowed his finger to slowly move over Sam's clit. He enjoyed the fact that Sam whimpered under her touch and that his and Carly's hand were more or less intertwined over Sam's slit. It is a weird yet beautiful thought that the first time he gets to be this intimate with Sam he gets to share it with Carly.

"And then we had, ya know, oral sex," Carly said pretty easily.

"Who did who?" Sam groaned in frustration, while Carly and Freddie continued to massage Sam.

"We both did the other," Freddie whispered.

"You mean-" Sam tried to ask, but before she could finish Carly gave her the answer.

"Yes. 69," Carly uttered voicelessly.

"That's so HOT!" Sam growled as she arched against the touch of her friends (or should she say lovers)

"Sam," Freddie said huskily, while nipping Sam's neck. "Do you forgive us?"

"Nghh," was all the blonde girl could mutter

"Please Sam," Carly said, tracing her tongue over Sam's auricle "We need to be sure that we are okay,"

Suddenly, Sam turned to Carly, cupped her face and kissed her full on the lips. Carly was surprised for a fraction of a moment, but immediately joined in with Sam's lingering kiss. Meanwhile, Freddie was kissing Sam's neck and his hands retreated out of Sam's wet panties, but were now dangerously close to the hem of Sam's shirt. With his last sanity he slowly raised the cloth a little, may Sam either retreat or just she might bluntly slap him in the face, but when she didn't, he pulled the piece of clothing higher and higher until Sam's black bra was uncovered. Carly retreated somewhat voluntarily and helped Freddie freeing Sam from her shirt. As soon as possible Sam claimed Carly's lips hers, while Freddie kept kissing her neck, shoulders and back, sometimes making pathetic attempts unclasping her bra with his teeth and lips. His sensitive fingers of both hands traced slow circles over Sam's slim figure – he always wondered where she kept all that ham. He temporarily stopped at her bellybutton, just to continue to her midriff and the bottoms of her breasts. He gently started to cup Sam's breasts through her bra, and slowly but surely he started to massage them and to squeeze them.

Sam's breath became uncontrollable and Carly felt it. She left Sam's lips and started to kiss her lower and lower. She first traced Sam's jaw with her tongue to end up in her neck and continued by softly nipping the blonde's collarbones. She was really close to the Freddie cupped breasts of her best female friend, but she didn't intend to stop. She went lower and lower and started kissing the beautiful mounds she knew Sam had. Carly kissed every inch Freddie left for her to kiss and sometimes she ended up kissing Freddie's fingers instead or both at the same time. Carly's arms snuck around Sam's body. Soon she felt Freddie's clothed chest clasped against Sam's back. She squeezed her hands through the small gap there was between them and reached the clasp of her bra. Freddie moved back a little to give Carly's hands more space. The clasp was undone after a snip of a second and the bra was thrown in the far distance by Carly, leaving Sam topless. Freddie and Carly now had more access to Sam's breasts.

"You're beautiful, Sam" Freddie whispered out of breath

Sam decided to turn the tables a little. She pushed Carly on the ground and said in a husky voice: "You two are far to clothed," she reached the hem of Carly's tank top and pulled it off, before kissing her. "Freddie,"

"Yeah Sam," Freddie said, sitting up enjoying this wonderful company. Sam reached to him desperately while sitting on Carly's abdomen. Sam reached his shoulders and kissed him, short but passionately. Then she placed her forehead to Freddie's. "Do the same to Carly as you did to me, baby"

"I will," Freddie said short because he was eager to kiss Sam and to pleasure Carly. He pushed his lips against Sam's to kiss her passionately. Freddie, who was sitting next to Carly on his knees snuck his hands in Carly's pants this time and started to stroke her folds, while Sam played with her covered breasts, while they kissed each other. Carly just whimpered: "More, Freddie, more!"

"Hmmm… I agree," Sam said. "More Freddie, less clothing," More and more Carly and Freddie started to realize that their blonde friend took control once again. Not that they would complain about it – if they could. Sam had Freddie's shirt tight in her hands and pulled it over his head, revealing Freddie's _better-than-average _toned chest. His shirt still remained on the arm attached to the finger pleasuring Carly. Carly was close by Freddie's touch.

"Yes, Freddie, yes!" Carly stuttered. Freddie's finger moved faster and faster. He could feel Carly's core tighten around his fingers. "Yeeeahhhh!" she screamed in her euphoria. Carly's chest heaved up and down during her heavy breaths. Freddie's finger left Carly's center as his face approached hers. His shirt left Freddie's hand a small distance from the three love-sick people.

"How was that?" Freddie asked with his right eyebrow quirked.

"Kiss me," Carly answered. Freddie obliged and gave Carly a gentle kiss.

"You know, it's not fair," Freddie said to Carly.

"What?" Carly smiled focusing her attention to Freddie.

"Sam and I are both topless," Freddie said, before looking down for a sec. "And you're not,"

"Good point," Carly said. She sat up a little and unclasped her bra, before discarding it. "Better?"

"Much better," Sam interrupted, "but I think Freddie can use some improvement," Freddie just said nothing. Instead he started an attempt on Carly's belt.

"Hey!" Carly playfully called at Freddie. "You first!" she said as she did the same to Freddie as he did to her, which ended up into a made up game of 'knock-your-pants-off'. Sam soon jumped in, trying to hold Freddie still, while Carly attempted to undo Freddie from the rest of his clothes, by grabbing his hands behind his back. After some playful struggling all shoes and socks were lying forlorn on the floor. Eventually Sam's power kept Freddie from escaping as Carly put her thumbs behind Freddie's pants and boxers and slowly drag them down, leaving Freddie stark naked. The girls were presented an impressive erection.

"Someone likes where this is going," Carly commented slyly. Sam was silent for a moment. This was the first time she saw Freddie naked and although Freddie's member was extremely huge, Sam was still sincerely impressed by the length towering between Freddie's legs. "You can touch it if you want," Carly said out of the silence. "I mean it's your first time, right?"

The overwhelmed Sam from before was back. "Right," she said in a hesitant way. "Freddie," Sam said. "I know this sounds kinda weird from me, but if I do something that doesn't feel right, please say so, okay?"

"It's okay, Sam," Freddie said with a kind smile. "I trust you. I know you love me,"

"Okay," Sam said approaching Freddie's erection. She first touched it with her hand, to feel how it felt. It felt stronger than she'd expect. She wrapped her hand around Freddie's member and traced her fingers over it to give it a good feel. She felt the veins under the skin of the part of the male body, she had never seen before, let alone, touched. She lifted her thumb and gently touched the shining tip.

Freddie squirmed under her touch. He enjoyed Sam's golden touch on his shaft. Sam's warm first gently moved to the base and back to the tip. Freddie stirred again. He felt a warm body climbing on his upper body and, when opening his eyes, saw that it was Carly who was climbing half on top of him. She placed a hand behind Freddie's head and intertwined her other hand with Freddie's. She slowly kissed Freddie's lips, then his cheek, his jaw and ended up kissing his neck. Freddie focused on the feeling of his two most precious girls giving their attention to him and Carly's breasts pressed on his chest. He smelt Carly's perfume in her neck. He also felt the cold buckle of Carly's belt on his abdomen. His right hand left Carly's and began a journey on his own on Carly's back. He slowly moved his hands to the loose hanging belt and pulled it out in one slow movement. Taking his chance he slowly lowered Carly's pants from her well-formed butt. Carly climbed more on Freddie helping him and kicking the pants off. Suddenly Freddie felt Sam's hand releasing him, leaving him in a cold sensation. Yet the sensation was short. A warmer, almost hot, feeling came over him as he was engulfed in a nice, sweltering and liquid feeling. He looked over Carly's body and saw Sam's lips "caring of" his member. "Oh Sam!" he screamed as he promptly squeezed Carly's left buttock with his hand he subconsciously moved in Carly's panties. Carly gasped in Freddie's shoulder. Carly allowed Freddie to remove her last underwear so he has full access to them.

"Please Carly!" he yelled as Sam obviously pulled a sensitive snare in Freddie. "Come here!"

"I'm already he-"

"No, I mean… let me…" he said unable to phrase what he wants, but he by pulling on Carly's leg, she understood him. She first wanted to straddle Freddie's face, but had a better idea instead. She climbed off Freddie's body and sat on her knees over Freddie's head while facing Sam. Freddie immediately started to fervor Carly's other lips. Carly bent over Freddie's body and started to fondle his balls. Carly felt Freddie's tongue pushing into her core and she started to moan at the sensation. Carly watched how Sam enjoyed Freddie's cock sliding over her tongue, which made herself more and more hungry.

"Sam, do you mind if we…" she groaned under Freddie's tongue… "shared,"

"Fine, but he'll come in my mouth so I will have the tip,"

"Please continue!" Freddie called in agony. "Please!" Carly and Sam immediately went back to work as Carly fondled Freddie's balls while licking his length from the side and Sam continued sucking his head, while Freddie kept on licking Carly's inner folds. Freddie let out a loud cry as he shot his sperm into Sam's mouth, which left little over for Carly's waiting tongue. Carly immediately lift Sam's chin with two fingers and kissed her with open mouth before she could swallow. Freddie's semen was traded between the girls just like their own saliva. Carly grabbed Sam steadily when she was starting to get close and kissed her as fervently as her stamina allowed herself.

**I know it's been a while, but finally Chapter 4. And it's not done yet. This chapter was growing too big (as I like little tidy bits :D) and I guess a break is good for the rhythm of the story. So that's why. **


	6. Cheating is Fun: Part 2

**Chapter 5: Cheating is Fun Part 2**

_**Sam and I were lost in each other's lips and bodies. In no time I managed to undo Sam from all of her clothes down the waist. **__**Freddie still lay slightly panting on the floor.**__**This was my chance the fulfill my fantasy.**_

"Sam, I think it's time for us to lose our virginity," Sam said slyly as she slowly turned her view to the panting Freddie.

"But, Freddie is already dirty," Carly whined. "I don't want to give my virginity to a dirty Freddie. I think Freddie should wash himself first,"

"What?" Sam and Freddie asked.

"Well, I imagined giving my virginity to someone with a clean body, and I…"

"But Carly-" Sam said, but she was interrupted by Freddie.

"It's okay, Sam," Freddie said. "You only lose your virginity once. So if cleaning myself makes it better for Carly, then so be it." He sat up. He turned to Carly, lifted her chin and gave her a peck on the lips, which her repeated to Sam. "Later," Freddie stood up and left the studio.

"Got him!" Carly exclaimed, but she remained herself to make sure Freddie couldn't hear her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, but I lied," Carly said. She wore a hungry expression on her face, like that of a lioness who was watching his prey stumble. "My fantasy isn't to fuck a clean cock," she huffed. "My fantasy is to have sex with Freddie in the shower tub." Carly looked at Sam and her eyebrow quirked.

"Sounds sexy," Sam agreed. "What are we waiting for?"

In an uncertain measure of time, the two naked girls snuck to the corridor to spy on their boyfriend. Freddie entered the bathroom and subconsciously clicked the door closed. As soon as they heard the click, Sam and Carly ran over to her bedroom to get the screwdriver in the drawer of her nightstand. _**Don't ask. **_The girls walked over to the bathroom again and waited until they heard the shower running. Sam easily turned the lock from the outside with the screwdriver and together Carly and Sam snuck into the bathroom. Freddie was in the shower part of the shower tub and didn't see Carly and Sam, because the curtain was blocking his view. Carly approached the curtain and peeked behind it. She saw Freddie stroking himself, while closing his eyes. No wonder sneaking wasn't that difficult. Carly slowly pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the slippery tub. The idea of Freddie and herself getting wet from the same shower aroused her. She threw her arms around Freddie to surprise him with a hug from behind. Freddie barely had the time to jump from the sudden touch as Carly immediately started to kiss Freddie's wet neck and take over the job of Freddie's right hand. She felt Freddie's wet hair against her own skin. Carly loosened the grip on Freddie's erection.

"Turn around," she whispered. Freddie obliged.

"Couldn't wait, huh?" Freddie asked smugly.

"No! I need you! Here! Now! Fuck us! Fuck us, Freddie!" Carly ranted. Suddenly Freddie felt more kissing and touching from behind. Sam was impatiently necking Freddie while Carly captured Freddie's lips. "This is my fantasy," she panted between her kisses. "To be here *kiss* with you *kiss* naked *kiss* horny."

The three of them felt their knees weaken as the passion grows stronger. One by one Carly, Freddie and Sam knelt, before laying on the bottom of the bathtub, letting the artificial rain pour over them. Finally, Carly, climbed on top of Freddie, guided her entrance over Freddie's erection. She squinted a little in pain.

"Do I hurt you?" Freddie asked sympathetically, but he was more or less answered by a feverous and hungry kiss from Carly. Then she started to sit up and thrust her body up and down. Freddie tried to move with her in her rhythm, but it wasn't easy due to the lack of friction in the wet bathtub. Sam crept closer to Freddie and started to kiss him. Freddie kissed Sam more hungrily the closer he came to edge and Sam went along with it. She traced her hand to her own core and started to play with her clitoris. Sam and Freddie kissed each other more and more feverishly while Carly impaled herself with Freddie's member again and again. Sam started to move down Freddie's body and start to suck on his nipples. Freddie was in total ecstasy. He loved being this intimate with HIS two girls. He loved how their perfumes mixed with his own cologne. He loved the feeling of Carly going faster and faster on his length and he loved how Sam stuck her tongue into his navel. "Carly, I…" he trailed away.

"Yeah, me too," Carly huffed. "Do it! Aaah!" she screamed as she hit her orgasm. Freddie felt her inner flesh tighten against his member, which made him come immediately. Sam looked at her friends being in seventh heaven. They were more beautiful than usual in this state. Carly collapsed on Freddie's chest, still connected to him. Her face disappeared on his shoulder as she whispered in Freddie's ear. "I love you, Freddie,"

Sam crept closer to Freddie, if that was even possible, and whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Freddie." She started to trace patterns on his chest. "You want to do what you did to Carly to me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sam…" Freddie said, still out of breath. "I really love you, Sam, but I'm really spent. I already came twice tonight, and that's kinda new to me. I really want to. I love you. Maybe I've yet to learn to please two girls at the same time,"

"Don't worry, Freddie," Sam said while hugging him as tight as she could. "I don't mind waiting. We've got all the time of the world,"

"Next time you'll go first, wherever you want," Freddie said.

"That's why I love you, Freddie," Sam said. "You're an awesome boyfriend,"

Carly climbed off Freddie and lay on the other side of Freddie. She rested her head on his shoulder while Sam still hugged his abdomen. This way they fell asleep, being what they've never been before.

**I'm sorry for those who wanted some Sam/Freddie intercourse, but I don't think it would be realistic for Freddie to have three orgasms in such tempo (that's also a reason why I made it a 2-parter). I might do a couple of shorties set after this one, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you liked it anyway.**


End file.
